This invention pertains to a power washer having structure for washing of parts, such as automotive parts, with improved turntable structure for part loading and unloading and handling and a turntable friction drive with electrical parts located exteriorly of the washer and not exposed to the washing liquid.
It is known to have power washers for parts, such as automobile parts, wherein the parts are positioned on a rotatable turntable; however, the prior art has not had a drive structure for the turntable located exteriorly of the cabinet to not be contacted by washing liquid and to be readily disengageable from the turntable to permit movement of the turntable between an operating position within the cabinet and a loading-unloading position located generally outside the cabinet.